Your little successor
by Lindsay the narwhal
Summary: Want a character to pass the bechdal test? Want to know how to save the world without doctor who shortcuts and alien jiggery pokery? Well guess what? Rose takes place of the doctor. She is an independent women who don't need no man. Whoop skiddly poop!
1. Opposite day

Okay so, um, new fic. Not my idea but when I read the original writers piece it was bland, so I made my own. Here's my go at it...

She watched as he pushed the lever back into place and feared the inevitable. The air current once again grew strong enough to lift her up again, but he couldn't get back to the clamp. He hung on to the lever with all his might and simply could not hold on any longer and his hand slipped. As he was falling Rose yelled to him.

"DOCTOR!" He was caught by a lucky Pete Tyler at the last second then disappeared from her life. And so did all her hope of the moment.

She stood there shocked and void of knowing what to do. She walked up to the wall, shaking and placed her hand on the wall. "Doctor..."she whispered. This couldn't be possible, he always had a plan, always, to save at least his own butt. _I don't know what to do._

~~~~~~~~~

The Doctor looked around his new surroundings.

"No, no NO!" he ran up to the wall and started banging on it. " I CAN'T LEAVE HER ALONE!SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO BE LIKE ME! I HAVE TO SAVE HER!" He screamed sliding down the wall crying. "rose..." he kept repeating.

He suddenly felt something warm in the wall. He pushed up against it for comfort.

~~~~~~

Rose suddenly felt a warmth in the wall and pushed against it. "Don't leave.." she whispered.

!~~~~

Jackie came up to him while he was pressed against the wall. She realized that it wasn't just Rose he lost but the TARDIS and his whole life style. He would have to change and it would hurt. " Come here honey, it's okay we can get her back" Jackie said pulling him from the wall.

~~~~

The warmth left and she left with it. She felt even more empty if that was possible. She made her way down to the room that bore that TARDIS, taking the elevator, not possessing the will power to make it down that many stairs. She lean against the el

evator's wall tears sliding down her face silently, not daring to look at her self in the reflection. She walked into the storage room where the clamps and TARDIS were. She Looked the walls that were completely beaten up. Apparently some the objects had also been through the void, not enough to bring them to the top of the tower, but enough to move them. _That must be how we were able to hold on while the cybermen weren't, _She thought, knowing that the cybermen and daleks had been in the void way longer than her.

She walked to the corner and saw the TARDIS. She was on her side and half way through the wall. She walked up to it and rubbed the side of her. _Poor girl, gettin' all beat up._

She step in and chuckled at how fast the gravity corrected itself. She lied down on the seat and starred at the console. Then she cried. And cried. And went to her room and got a pillow and walked back to the console room. It felt less alone in the console room. She then preceded to lied down and crying into the pillow.

"I-I can't even say goodbye!" she said to anyone, the TARDIS she guessed. "I love him! I love and I can't help him anymore! He's all alone again! And and...so am I! I don't know what to do!" she shout between sobs.

Then she heard and beeping. It was like an alarm and it came from the monitor. She got up and wiped her tears. She looked at the monitor that flashed red and said. I CAn HeLP PLeasE RepLY- T

"okay then." she said as she typed _is this the tardis? what do i do_

Yes, PREss ThE green ButTon 3rd FROm tHe left On he RIght side.

She pressed the button and the TARDIS demateralized

She heard it stop then she opened the door.

"wow..." There was a beautiful super nova glowing. "Why'd you bring me here?" She wispered.

The screen beeped and she walked over to look at it.

I caN HelP yoU Say gOodbye

"What do I do?!" She said ergently and full of new hope.

JuSt tHink AbOut hiM anD say his name, in a Few minutes, he wILl appear as a hologram.

"Okay..." She said in a shaky voice. " doctor.." She said thinking about him saying run "doctor" this time thinking about the time they danced " Doctor" she said thinking about bad wolf and a kiss she wasn't there for. "Doctor!" She said thinking about the second kiss she wasn't there for. "DOCTOR!" She said, now yelling, crying, and thinking of her doctor.

~~~~~~

The doctor woke up in a sweat, he swore he heard Rose screaming. He looked over at his sonic screwdriver that was glowing and quickly grabed it up. He looked at the readings and laughed with joy to see it was a transmition from the TARDIS. He jumped out of bed and ran up to Jackie's door and knocked a bunch.

" Jackie, Jackie, Jackie wake up I've got a message from Rose!" He yelled.

The door opened and Jackie popped out. "What are you blabbering on about?" She said as Pete came up behind her.

"Rose! She sent a message through the TARDIS we have to go now!" He said very excited.

"Rose?! I thought she stuck there!" Jackie said.

"Well, she can send a message, Oh smart girl! We got to pack right now!" He said running down the hall.

"Where are we going?!" She yelled at him. She turned to Pete. "He doesn't even wait to get dressed, the nutter!"

He reached the end of hall and picked up a phone. Dialing and waiting impatiently, someone picked up.

" Ah, Mickey the idiot! Pack your bags and get over to the Tyler mansion!"

" What why?" He replied.

"Ha ha ROSE!" He said before dropped the phone and ran back to his room.

"What?!" The phone said dropping to the ground.

~~~~

They finally grouped together in the living room and the doctor seemed to calm down. "So, Rose, she was able to send a message through the last crack in the universe, we need to go there." He said.

"And where is that?" Mickey asked.

" Um Norway"

"Bloodly Norway?! It's gonna be a long trip..." Jackie said.

~~~~~~~~~

"Is it working? I can't see him.." She said to the darkness. Then, like a mirage, a picture of beach sweeped into the room's view. And the doctor was there, her family in the background.

"Hi" she half giggled half cried.

"Hi,...um touch the red button on the console, you you look like a ghost." She pushed the button.

"Where are you?" She managed to get out.

"Darlig un stranden in Norway

"dalek?"

"no darlig, it's it's Badwolf bay! It reminds me when a realized those words were following us? I just dismissed it!"he laughed

"Yeah, we were to excited about me saying raxacoricofallapatorius!" They laughed.

"Boy we were wrong..." He said honestly thinking about the kiss. "That must take a lot of energy to say goodbye?" He said.

" Ya, I'm hurdling around a supernova, burning up a sun to say goodbye."

"I'm trying to use this universes' torchwood to get back to you, I swear I'm doing everything I can but-"

"no, I know, but I know it's going to take awhile. Where are you staying with just mum?"

"Oh yeah, I'm in the old tyler mansion, and your mother's pregnant! Can you even imagine?! Me and a pregnant Jackie?! I'm not gonna make it!"

Rose laughed, " yeah, yeah just.. Um... Tell her...or maybe him, about me. I just- "

"No, Rose I WILL get back to you, I'm doing everything I can to get-"

"NO,NO I know it's just in case,"

" but just stay save I don't want you to get hurt" he said in a dark voice.

"no, I'm still gonna save the earth like old times, I'm like your little successor"

" HA, Rose Tyler, defender of the universe"

"I don't even know what to say!" Rose said. They both chuckled. She was crying now. And so was he. " I...I I love you!" She said.

"Yeah, I know. And Rose...if you are toning to travel alone now, like stupid, procrastinating me, then you should really know. By god, you need it more than anything else I can give you to travel with, So, Rose Tyler, with all my hearts-"

but she fadded before she got words she so needed.

The doctor fell to his knees, he yelled. Jackie, Mickey, and Pete walked up behind him.

"oh, sweetheart, did you get to tell her?" Jackie said.

" No" he said curling up on the ground.

~~~~~~~~~

"NO! NO! Let him finish." She said sinking to the ground crying."I need to hear it." She calmed down pulled herself up, and leaned against the railing. "You can do this Tyler." She wispered.

" Who are you!?" a voice came from behind her. Rose turned around to see a ginger woman in a wedding dress. "oh, come! At of all the times for this shit to happen." Usally Rose didn't cuss, but then again, usally Rose had the doctor and was happy.

"What's this place?!" The ginger said getting angrier.

"Well to be honest it's a sentient time machine that's bigger on the inside and is current hurdling a super nova, so no big deal."

"What?! Are you daft? Or did Naris put you to this? Oh this has Naris written all over it."

"I have no clue who Naris is, just shut up for a sec."

"Shut up?! You ubduct me then tell me to shut up?!"

"Listen, I didn't abduct you, I'm sorry I told you to cram it, but ya really didn't catch me at my best moment!" Rose repiled.

"oh, because I was just in the middle of ten-pin bowling." The ginger said with sass.

"okay, so where are we going?" Rose asked.

"The church, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, THE SOLAR SYSTEM!"

" Don't forget this universe..." Rose said.

"IS THAT A CHOICE?!" She asked.

"Well not anymore for my friend! Well kinda friend..."

" That's it, I'm leaving this weird place!" She said about storming out the door.

"WAIT!" Rose screamed.

The ginger opened the door and stopped dead at the sight of a burning super nova. She sat down in shock.

"so um, yeah, wasn't lying. Are you human, right? I mean I kinda guess so because you are from Earth, but are you?"

"That's an option too?"

"uh-yup," she said sitting down with her.

"I hope I don't miss the wedding. Name's Donna by the way."

"Rose and, I did also say time machine. So you are fine, for now."

"How can we breath?"

"She's protecting us." Rose said petting the door frame.

"How can a ship do that?" Donna asked abviously calmed down.

"She's alive, it's complicated, don't worry about it. So!" She said standing up. "To the church?"

"Yeah"

"if I can make it..." She wispered.

"What!?" Donna shouted, hearing her wisper.

"well ya see, this isn't my ship! The original driver couldn't do well either!"

"well get me to the church, or I will slap the "original driver" across the face."

"oh trust me, the next time I see him I'll give him the tyler slap for not getting to the point..." She said looking down.

"OH WHAT? Is he stuck in the space john?! Just call the dumbo up and get me to the church!"

"Donna, I I can't he's... Trapped-anyway-let's-get-you-the-church." She said. Now a she was pressing random buttons thinking _oh dear god just take her to the church so I can just sleep cry and die..._

The TARDIS started moving and then landed. Donna walked out. After a few seconds, she walked back in.

" it's bigger on the inside!"

"yeah I said that already." She said walking outside.

Donna followed her out " yeah well this isn't the church, I'm gonna be late!"

"hey be grateful it's London, it could well have been raxacoricofallapatorius"

"what?! How do you even know it's London, space Barbie?"

" I checked the TARDIS monitor, sorry, you are kinda far away from the church but... And she's not here anymore." Rose said looking back. "Should I help her or..."

" And that goes double for your mother" Donna yelled at the taxi driver.

" Fiiine" she sighed. She walked up to Donna. "What does he think you're drunk?"

"yeah, and everyone else is charging double for Christmas, and it's not like I got money in my pocket."

"oh what...why would you not..oh wedding dress. I bet he would have kept asking about pockets too. Sorry how much do you need?"

weird place to stop, I know just need to stop, drop and comment, and if it really needs to be said reader, i


	2. Day won't end

She looked through her billfold. When she looked up Donna had already started asking other people. "Hey I was helping you pay! Donna!" She looked at her money again. " oh never mind it's all alien money! Donna?" Rose yelled.

Donna had got money from a stranger "bye space Barbie, you won't be missed" she said as she got in a cab.

"Rude and ginger, would ya look at that!" Rose said as brass instruments sounded off in the distance. It was a familiar sound, like she had heard last Christmas. She looked up

"fuck, it's **you**" Rose said as she glared at the Santa robots. She whimpered in annoyance when she saw another...in Donna's cab. "But she was gone, the day was over!" She said as she walked in to the TARDIS.

"Okay! Have to fly and get her now so..um.. Help!?"

**A **button on the TARDIS to glow. **R**ose pushed it and the TARDIS lifted up. "okay now what.. Is there like a steering whe**e**l or something?" A controller started to glow in front of the monitor.

"Great! Okay s**o **let's see here." She went to the monitor and the controller and steered the TARDIS. Right through traffic.

"**B**loody hell," **s**h**e **said almost **r**unning in to cars. "All the alien theorist and torchwood-like places are going to go crazy."

She got to the cab Donna was in and toke a hair band and tied it to the controller to keep it locked. She opened the doors and looked at Donna. "Donna!" She yelled.

Donna said things but Rose couldn't hear her through the locked window. She panicked and went into the TARDIS. She grabbed a crowbar the doctor kept around and told Donna to back up. She flung it **v**ery hard **a**t the cab's window and the**n **yelled a**t **Donna.

"SANTA's A ROBOT!"

"I can see **that**, now get the door open with the crowbar!" Rose repl**i**ed a**s **the car sped by. Rose ran back in and steered back to Donna. She looked at Donna again and she was popping the door open. She had **go**t.

"N**o**w what!" **D**onna asked.

"jump!"

"but I'm in a wedding dress!" She bellowed.

"Yes! You'll look fabulous while you're jumping to safety!"

"I don't know if can trust you. What happened to your friend.. Is he even alive?"

"Donna I don't think dying for him is possible! It wasn't my fault, he's the one that fell! I could have done it but he's my stupid fucking hero! Now jump or see why Santa wants you!"

Donna jump and fell right on Rose. The doors closed behind her. Rose pushed her off and ran to the console. She steered them to the top of a building to get away. She was batting away smoke on the way up.

They walked out with smoke filling the room. "Okay, so let's give 'er a little time to cool off. So not a very good first day...so did we miss it?"

"yeah...but didn't you say it was a time machine?" Donna asked defeated.

"She's a time machine alright but, um.. Okay so it's like, when you land in a time line, you have established your own time line there and it would create a paradox by going back over it."

"What?"

"Time would get pissed."

"Oh well, now it's just a holiday." She said sitting down.

"Oi! How about it's the day ya got abducted by a two people,...or the day ya almost got married! Even so, I honestly just thought holidays were days to get happy for no reason. I mean, we make meaning up for it, but it's really a big happy lie. It's wonderful." Rose was now sitting with her.

"Yeah, I guess." Donna said.

"I wonder why you got picked up by the TARDIS, I mean she doesn't just do that. Did you see anything um alien-ly recently? What's your job?"

"I work for HC Clements, I'm a temp, best in Chiswick. Hundred words a minute. They work in personal privacy stuff. They are just big lock smiths if ya ask me."

"ah, I see. That doesn't help at all... Your husband, what about him?"

"I met him 6 months ago, he offered me coffee so I excepted. We got coffee every day and the rest is history."

"six months?! Wait, you a Disney princesses?" Rose exclaimed.

"yeah, well he just kept asking and begging and I finally gave in."

"Sure, anyway we can't just let ya out again with out see what robot Santa wants with you. last time I dealt with them, they were pilot fish..just scavengers. That was last year! Right over there!" She said and pointed to her flat. I was on my own that day too, didn't do so well. But the day ended with my whole family partyin' and just..LIVING! Ya know!"

"Sounds nice, why didn't you do that this year, I know your friends gone, but you can still have fun with your mum an' dad right?"

"No, dad's died when I was young and mum and Mickey is trapped with him. I don't know what I'm gonna miss the most!" She said in a sob-laugh.

"That's harsh, maybe you can come to the dinner with my family. Gramps would LOVE you." Donna's voice was followed by silence. " I don't mean to intrude, but how are they 'trapped'" Donna asked.

"Well, do you remember when cyberman and daleks were everywhere?"

"what?! No!"

"really?"

"I could have been in Rome, great vacation."

"okay fine, this will sound even more nutters then, anyway all my family got transported to a parallel universe and got trapped as a result of this massive battle.. They aren't dead though. Weeeell...time to go inside and see what's up."  
>-\(9.9)-

after preforming numerous scans the TARDIS instructed her to do, she had this to say.

"I don't have a clue."

"Well, now what do we do?"

"Well we go to your wedding after party, but we bring magnets"

"Why magnets?" Donna asked.

"It will mess up the robots mechanics. But be care with them. We are going to find really strong magnets. You'll only be able to use them once."

"magnets? No alien techno-junk? nothing I can't understand?"

"nothing I can't understand ethier! Just human solutions! It's one thing to have extensive jiggery-pokery knowledge, but it's even mor clever to find a solution from earth!"

"Ha, space boy doesn't seem so important now does 'e?" Donna said laughing.

"yeah, but that's not all I liked about him...anyway lets go get the magnets." she said walking down the hall. " and we need to keep them separated with cloth or somethin' so they don't connect to each other."


End file.
